outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Where’s Angela?/Transcript
*The gang are running in the forest, in search for Angela* Tom:' '''Angela, where are you? 'Ben: Angela! [[Ginger|'''Ginger]]: Angela! *The gang enter Angela's flat* Ben: Where are you? Hank: Angela?. *The gang run past the garage* Tom:'' ''Have you seen Angela? *Tom asks the mailman showing a picture of Angela whilst Ben asks a man in the background* *The gang run through the park* *The gang search through the desert* Tom: Angela? *The gang run past the back on Angela's flat* Tom: She has to be here! *Tom shows a picture to somebody who's most likely Rhonda in Jerry's* *The gang search the forest again* *Tom falls on the ground landing on his knees whimpering* Tom: Angelaa! *Tom's shout echoes through the forest* *Cuts to intro* Tom: Ok, people! I want the status of operation: find our missing friend, Angela, and I want it yesterday. *Hank appears stuck in some red strings* Hank:' I' made a list of every concert hall within 50 miles. If Angela performs at any of them, I'll hear about it. Tom:' '''Oh, that's great. As long as she doesn't get on a bus. Make it a 1,000 miles. No, 10,000! '''Hank': Gotcha. Ginger: Tom, I made fake online profiles for a bunch of people Angela would want to meet. Now we just sit back and wait for her to take the bait. Nice Idea but these friends aren't friendly enough. Make these friends friendlier! *Ben places a tray of a couple of popsicles on the table* Tom: How is this helping? Ben: Well, as you know I am banned from using tech. *Hanks appears, still tangled in all the strings* Hank: Right, because the mysterious agency blamed Ben for the zapper invasion and in a stunning twist, the agent in charge of keeping Ben down was Ben's girlfriend, Xenon. *A flashback appears in comic style* Ben: Seriously, who are you talking to? Hank:' ' Oh, just reminding myself what happened. *Hanks winks at camera and moves* Ben:' '''Anyway, all of that severely limits my ability to help. So I made popsicles to keep our energy up. *Ben throws popsicle at Tom* '''Tom':' '''Ugh! *Tom throws the popsicle away which accidentally lands on Jeremy* *Jeremy appears* 'Jeremy:''' '''Watch it! I didn't cut a deal to save you all and move into your garage, just for you to hit me with ice! *Jeremy licks popsicle* '''Tom:' '''Everyone! Stop talking about what happened before! *Tom turns to Ben* '''Tom':' '''I need your help, Ben. You were the best. So if Xenon is evil now, we'll just have to do go around her. *Ben turns around with a worried face on him* '''Ben': What did you have in mind? *Cuts to Tom dressed as a detective holding an old computer* Ben: Alright, I'm here in the park after sundown and I made sure I wasn't followed. Why all the cloak and dagger stuff, Tom? *Ben puts hand on hip* *Tom opens lid to the old computer* Ben: What! Tom:' '''Shh, I got it from an old lady. If you use it the agency will think your name is Edna and you're going online to write a scented candle review. *Ben shuts the lid* '''Ben': We can get in serious trouble for this. No one else can know we...*Screams* *Ben and Tom are caught off guard by Ginger* *Ginger comes out of the shadow* Ginger: Hi, Tom! Hi, Ben! *Ginger jumps off bench* *Tom sighs in relief* Tom: You're supposed to be at the Garage. Ginger: Yeah, but I have a good sense of when sneaky stuff is happening and I wanted a piece of the action. Tom: Fine, but this stays between the three of us. Got it? Ginger: *giggles quietly and nods his head in agreement* *Hanks steps on twig* *Everybody gasps and looks at Hank* Hank: So does that mean I should go or stay or what? Ben: Everybody just keep quiet. *Ben places computer on bench* Ben: I'm about to find Angela. Oh, how I've missed my fingers on a keyboard. Now all I have to do is access the GPS system to... Computer: Ben detected! Ben detected!- *Computer shows a face of Ben with a caution sign on it* *Helicopters and police cars surround them, flashing their lights on them* *Xenon jumps out of the helicopter and lands on her knee on some grass* *The gang gasp* Xenon: Stop!.. *Xenon presses a button on her glasses, making it digital glasses* Xenon: ..In the name of the agency. Tom: Run! *Cuts to the gang running and Xenon and the cops chasing after them* *Ginger throws down things down to slow Xenon down but Xenon jumps over them* *Tom jumps on a skateboard and the others jump on as well* *Xenon does some parkour as she jumps on a building to a lampost and then back on the building again sideways* *Xenon jumps down which pushed the gang onto the road* All: *scream* *The gang go on top of each other and Ginger reaches a sign and grabs it tilting the gang and swinging them onto a garbage truck* *Xenon touches her glasses this time on her right activating some sort of jetpack connected to them* Tom and Ben: What!? *Xenon lands on the truck* Xenon: Ben, you're a super genius. Why can't you understand one simple rule?: Don't use tech. Ben: I understand the rule. I'm ignoring it because I need to find Angela! Remember when we used to tech to solve things together? Xenon: You can't use this. Last time you had a computer you almost broke the world! Tom: Ok,since he almost broke the world, you should almost ''stop us from finding our friend, right? *Xenon snaps the computer and it buzzes* '''Ben': That belongs to Edna! How will she review her candles now? Xenon: Well, I guess Edna is just a casuality of you being reckless! And now, that you can't be trusted to sneak around I have to give you this. *Xenon puts bracelet on Ben* Ben: What is this thing? Xenon: This thing ''will zap you if you try to use tech. '''Ben': No! You can't do this to me! Xenon: You did it to yoursef. *Xenon slowly walks backwards* Xenon: Goodbye, boys. I have to go to back to the only people who can be trusted. A secret organization with shadowy goals and limited power. *Xenon flies away using her rocket glasses* Hank: Wow, she's really changed. This is why Hank flies solo. Ginger: Tom, hear me out we should join the Agency. They can do anything and they give you rocket glasses! Tom: Actually, that is a good point. *Tom stands up and points in the direction of Xenon* Tom: Follow that nerd! *Xenon walks past a man reading a magazine sitting on a bench and Tom spies on her* *Xenon runs past Angela's flat and the gang's shadows are seen following her* *Xenon is seen putting in the code to the agency, 1111* Tom: 1,1,1..1 *The gang are seen in waste receptacles* *Tom has binoculars and puts them away* *Ben takes an apple off that was stuck to his eye* *Hank finds a cupcake and eats it* Ginger: Ew, hank. *Ben tries putting it in but gets zapped* *Tom dials 1111* Hank: She's not here. Unless she turned invisible. Can she do that? Tom: No, this can't be another dead end. *Ginger gasps* Ginger: Hold on, Tom! The spy shows I watch - even though my parents told me not to - say there's always a secret entrance. Tom: Stop messing around, Ginger! Maybe we missed something outside. Ginger: Aw! *Rumbles* All: *gasps* *Enters the agency* Ben: This is either a really big bathroom or it's the agency. *Hank opens door, sees a giant eyeball and screams* *Ben opens door* Ben: (ECHOS) Nope, nothing important here. *Ben slams door shut* *Buzzing* *Ben moves around in the dark and bumps into Xenon* *Lights on* *Ben screams* Xenon: Look who's still sneaking around. Do you need a second bracelet? Ben: No! I was... we were... help, Tom. Tom: Uh, excellent work, agent Xenon. *Tom shakes Xenon's hand* Tom: You found the intruders. We're actually double secret triple agents. *Tom winks* Tom: We were testing you, right? Ginger: Right. We totally belong here and deserve rocket glasses! *Hank gives a thumbs up* Xenon: Mhm. Come with me. I've go just the place for you. *Friends look frightened* *Zaps* *Walks down to door and the door opens* Ben: Uh. *Xenon puts code: 115 and door closes* *Friends hug each other, scared* Ben: Look, before you disintegrate us, I just want to say that I understand how excited it must be to work in a place like this. I don't blame you. *Suspenseful music as Xenon steps ahead, approaching Ben* Xenon: Glad to hear, Ben. *All winces* *Xenon puts her original glasses on and smiles* Xenon: Cause I'd be super sad if you all hated me right now. I'm so relieved that you got my signal to follow me. Ben: What? Signal? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts